Un amigo de la familia
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Teddy, al lado de Molly desde la primera navidad en la casa de los Weasley. [Viñeta] Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **_El universo de HP le pertenece a la rubia e inglesa J. K. Rowling; yo soy mexicana, castaña y me llamo de otra manera._

**Nota: **_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Parejas al Azar"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**.**

* * *

**_Un amigo de la familia_**

Siempre fue una niña tímida, una educada y reservada. Siempre esa chica al lado de la chimenea en navidad para resguardarse del frío, porque era delicada y solía enfermar seguido; siempre sentada bajo la sombra cuando sus primos jugaban en el prado bajo el sol, porque los rayos le sacaban unos desagradables granitos rojizos en su lechosa piel.

Pero siempre, o casi siempre, con ese alguien a su lado.

_Por aquel entonces ella tenía unos cinco años. La nieve cubría las ventanas —como cada navidad— y entraba por debajo de las puertas que se abrían y se cerraban, dejando pasar a miembros de la familia Weasley y aquellos que se relacionaban a ella. Molly los reconocía a todos; sus caras se habían grabado en su mente, como era natural viéndolos varias veces al año._

_Pero aquel año, contrario a lo que la niña sentada cerca de la luz de la chimenea esperaba, miembros nuevos llegaron. Bueno, en realidad ella no tenía idea de si eran miembros o no, el punto era que se encontraban ya sentados a la sala; la anciana conversaba animadamente con su abuela, mientras que el chico de pelo azul se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa ladina y miraba alrededor con curiosidad._

_De pronto, se quedó observándola fijamente, cosa que la hizo sentir unas pequeñas hormiguitas sobre sus mejillas. ¿Qué le sucedía al individuo? Nunca nadie la había mirado tan profunda y analíticamente. El chico, que aparentaba unos trece años, se quedó embelesado con algo en su rostro. _

_A Molly no le interesaba, sólo quería que dejara de mirarla._

_Movió sus posaderas hasta alejarse unos centímetros de él, quien al notarlo soltó una carcajada melodiosa. A la pequeña niña cada vez le agradaba menos y le parecía más interesante aquella persona con ojos amatista. _

_Él se acercó a ella, haciéndola enojar. La pelirroja comenzó a hacer un pucherito con su labio tembloroso, por lo que él sólo atinó a exclamar que se calmara y a pensar en una solución rápida. No le gustaba escuchar llantos de niñas asustadas, mucho menos de niñas que le provocaban tanta ternura al parecer todas unas señoras en pequeñito. _

_De pronto, a Teddy se le ocurrió una maravillosa solución._

_—Mira —Le señaló su nariz como si tal cosa. Molly, que ya comenzaba a llorar, sólo lo miró incrédula; ¿cómo esperaba distraerla de aquella manera?_

_Pero entonces, y sin que ella lo advirtiera, su nariz cambió a una parecida a la de un cerdo; rosada, circular y todo. Nunca había visto nada igual que no requiriera por lo menos de un movimiento de varita. Rápidamente su llanto cesó y lo miró con fascinación._

_—¿Te gusta? —sonrió el pequeño—. Pues ahora mira esto._

_Su boca cambió a la de un pato y el chico trató de imitar al sonido del mismo animal. Un intento fallido que a la pequeña pelirroja le causó increíble hilaridad. _

_La niña comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verla con estupefacción. La niña no solía carcajearse, o siquiera reírse; sus primos pensaban que era demasiado asustadiza y delicada para acercarse a ella, por ello siempre estaba sola, o con su madre —a diferencia de su hermana Lucy—._

_Ambos niños, entre las transformaciones del metamorfomago y las agudas risas de la niña, parecían estar por otro planeta por esos momentos. Sólo se miraban entre ellos; ambos sentados en flor de loto sobre la alfombra, parecían tener una especie de conexión._

_La cena estuvo lista pronto, y tuvieron que separarse por consiguiente. Molly fue directamente al lugar del lado derecho de su padre, Percy; mientras que el chico no pudo esperar para ir al lado de su padrino de cabello azabache. _

_Ya allí, sintiéndose segura de que él no iba a escuchar la indiscreta pregunta que se disponía a hacer, le cuestionó a su padre:_

_—¿Quién es el chico de cabello azul?_

_—Ah, ¿él? Es un amigo de la familia; ¿por qué?_

_—Porque yo me voy a casar con él._

_Audrey, a su lado, se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza en cuanto escuchó aquella frase._

_De ahí en más, debido a la buena impresión que el pequeño Teddy causó en la familia Weasley entera, iba muchísimo más seguido de visita —junto con su abuela— invitado por los patriarcas de la familia o el mismo Harry. No era que se hubiesen enterado de los infantiles y poco desarrollados —pero no por ello menos especiales— sentimientos de Molly hacia él; el chico resultó agradarles a todos con ese carisma sacado de su madre que tenía.  
_

De ahí en más, al lado de la antes solitaria Molly siempre se encontraba él, al que había conocido por _un amigo de la familia_. Ese chico por el que había sentido cosas extrañas desde la primera vez que lo vio y por el que, no demasiados años más tarde, sintió amor por primera vez.

Y ahí se encuentra Molly Weasley II, parada en medio de la estación, con el corazón roto mientras mira al chico de pelo azul besarse con la rubia Victoire.

Al final de todo, la aún pequeña pelirroja no se casaría con él. O al menos eso cree en aquel momento.

* * *

_Nunca había escrito nada de estos dos personajes, y no suelo escribir sobre la tercera generación así que, por favor, no me maten. xD Esto toma lugar, por si no lo habían notado, la primera vez que Teddy visita la casa de los Weasley._


End file.
